


The Map of Your Hands

by Knersus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knersus/pseuds/Knersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime just before the Battle of Blackwater.  Sansan if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map of Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic post, be gentle with me. Un-beta'd

“Find her and bring her to me!” Joffrey’s mouth hissed, his lips pulled wide and thin as he shouted at the Kingsguard.

He had an idea of where the girl was, Sansa Stark had not turned up to the throne room and Joffrey’s eye were icicles when he noticed her absence.

He made sure he was not followed and slipped into the doors of the sept. It was empty at this time of day, the only sound was a turtle dove cooing softly in the eaves. He found her in a deserted side cloister praying on her knees under a stained glass green and yellow window of the Maiden. She had not heard him and he watched her as the setting sun cast a myriad of colours across her through the stained glass. Dappled gold and greens played across her dress making her look like a mermaid seen from a ship under the green depths of Blackwater Bay.

She wore a dress with a scooped neckline and the top of a red weal was exposed on her shoulders as she bent her long neck forward in prayer. A stab of guilt coursed through his stomach, though what for he was uncertain. It was not as if _he_ had wielded the sword that made the marks. He swore inwardly again about that inbred monster on the throne. The Hound was about to address her when he spotted drops of blood on the floor beneath her steepled hands - he strode forward and clamped a gloved hand down on her shoulder as she whirled around in fright, her eyes wide with terror as soon as she heard the metallic clang of his armour in motion.

She stepped back from him hands clutched to her chest but he ignored the fear on her face and grabbed her by the wrists pulling her hands towards him, she curled her fingers into a fist and winced.

“Open them” he said then shook her as she mouthed a no, her throat working in fear.

“OPEN, your hands!” He commanded his fingers pressing harder on her wrists, he felt her pulse under his thumb thumping and fluttering in fear. She did as he said and he saw the angry red weals on her palms. Each pink palm had several crescent shaped gouges that were oozing red in a trickle down her wrists. “Who did this?” She shook her head again and he yanked her closer to him, leaning down until she was face to face with him.

“Who?”

She licked her lips nervously and stammered “m-me, I did it” Her chin firmed and she jutted it out in a most determined manner looking briefly like her father.

He relaxed his grip in surprise and she yanked her wrists from him standing tall as she could, the reflected light shining in her eyes and turning them almost yellow. Her silhouette fragmented like the window as he blinked - she looked like the Maiden come to life as she stared at him.

“How else do you think I manage to spew such lies about … the _King_!” She took a step forward now her hands upturned and spread wide towards him.

“My _King_ , my _Lord_ , my brother the _traitor_! Such filthy words, the poison of them has to leave me somehow. Every word - every lie, I grip tighter and tighter!”

She stepped forward again and placed her hands flat on his mail. He very nearly took a step back. But he did not, instead he took a breath in and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

“Never ever say that to anyone else Little Bird.” He tipped her chin up to look at him full on “you hear me?”

She shuddered as if only just realising what she had said. He gently took her hands in his and pushed them off his mail. They dropped weakly to her sides. “Your… King, has requested your presence, come girl, time to go.” She swallowed and followed him silently back to the throne room.

Later that night he left a bottle of wound salve in her room.


End file.
